


A Choatic Love

by No_Shit_Sherlock210



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shit_Sherlock210/pseuds/No_Shit_Sherlock210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sigyn are planning to rule Earth but what happens when something they created might cause the plans to hold? Don't own anything except my OC Sigyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

“That… was…. Amazing. As usual.” Sigyn panted curling up to Loki putting her head on his chest while he stroked her arm soothing her to sleep along with his heartbeat.  
“It was wasn’t, my dear wife.” Loki smiled at her.  
Loki and Sigyn had only been on Midgard for a few weeks but they were the best weeks of their lives filled with planning of taking over Midgard and that was usually followed by a few rounds of sex. This was one of those times. He lost her after a few years of their marriage but really she fell into the abyss and went to the outer realms. She was the first person he saw when he fell into the abyss they were so happy to be reunited once more.

Little did they know that round had a big impact on their lives and future kingdom.


	2. How it all changed

Chapter 1. How it all changed  
'How could this happen? Of course I know how it happened.' Sigyn thought she paced back and form in her and Loki’s room while he was working on the Tesseract. 'I need to tell him. NO I have to tell him. He will find out eventually. I’m going to tell him now.'

 

She walked out of the room towards the science lab where all manner of people were working towards their plan to take over Midgard. She found Loki observing everyone from the possibly the highest point in the room. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his torso.

“Hello handsome” She whispered into his ear, she was shorter than him so she was on her toes, he turned around and kissed her.

“Hhhmmm” she moaned “What did I do to deserve that?” She asked

“Just because you are the most beautiful person in all of the universe” He smirked. Sigyn laughed. Then she realised what she was here for.

“Loki, can we talk. Alone” She asked him.

“Of course my most beautiful flower.” She led him back to their room and she sat themselves on their bed.

“So what do you want to talk about?” Loki asked her feeling slightly nervous.

“You know how every King needs his Queen?” 

“Of course I do and I have you” Loki said stroking her long brown hair.

“And every queen needs to produce an heir to her husband’s throne” 'Now or never Sigyn. Now or Never'  
“If you can’t have children I don.”

“I’m pregnant” She interrupted. Loki looked at her with awe on his face. 'He’s upset. He didn’t want a child in the mists of our planning.'

Loki hugged her and breathed a sigh of relieve. “Are you sure?” He said after a few minutes of just hugging her  
“Cause after the last one,” Loki started sadly “I thought you couldn’t anymore” “Positive.” But she still didn’t know how he felt “Are you happy? With this?” She asked 

He looked at her with a smile on his face “Of course I’m happy. By the time we have this baby,” He placed his hands on her abdomen “They will have Earth at their fingertips. And they will have the most amazing parents ever” Sigyn smiled as did Loki. He was right by the time this baby will come into the world they will have Earth at their fingertips, kneeling before them and the baby will have the most amazing parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added a little bit into it cause i imagine that Sigyn was pregnant before but lost it after she went to the outer realms, sorry if that is triggering to anyone, but happy ending for the baby cause i like to think Frigga being the amazing and powerful mother she is made the baby queen of the dead, Hela, i know it is not like this in the comics but this is my version not the comics, plus i haven't read any of the comics. thanks for sticking around after so long. bye


	3. Meeting the Avengers Part 1

Three months later and Sigyn feels like a balloon (Whatever that is). The baby is growing stronger every passing day that goes by. Sigyn was sleeping in head bed facing away from Loki, a natural habit of hers during the night, dreaming about their future with their child. But was pulled from the dreams early when she felt someone kissing her neck, she yawned and turned towards the one face that she loved waking up to in the morning.

“Good morning, my queen” Loki had his most famous smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes that said they were going to cause some mischief.

“Morning, my most handsome king.” She replied. Loki then leaned down to capture her lips Sigyn smiled and met him halfway. Just as things were starting to get interesting there was a knock at the door. Loki groaned and got up Sigyn decided to stay there and just smile at Loki’s butt through his boxer shorts, A/N Sorry just couldn't resist a shirtless Loki, Loki swung to door open to Agent Barton.

“What is it?” Loki asked him, with a slightly angry tone, not even a bit modest about his attire.

“You need to come down here sir, we have an issue.” Barton replied with no emotion

Loki sighed “I’ll be right out,” He turned and walked over to Sigyn’s side of the bed while he was walking he put his armour on using his magic. He kneeled down beside her “I will be right back, my daring,” he gave her a quick kiss and then moved his lips to her abdomen and laid a kiss there too “See you soon baby” and with that he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Sigyn snuggled back into the blankets and thought she could get a few more minutes sleep.

* * *

“Sigyn….. Sigyn wake up sweetheart” She heard Loki say “Wake up my darling”

Sigyn rubbed her eyes “I’m up, I’m up. What is it?” She asked him

“How do you feel about getting out of this dusty, old hideout and come to a party with me?” Loki said.

“What’s the catch?” She answered back with a smirk on her face

“We need to get something to stabilise the tesseract but who says we get have little fun while we are there?”

“Alright. I’ll go I need some fresh air. You know being in here is bad for the baby?” She said

“And yet they were conceived in this very bed” Loki smirked “What a night that was.” Loki was leaning close to her but just as they were millimetres away he pulled back “Get that lovely green dress of yours that you wore to my mother’s birthday feast” He said

“Alright, I will be right down” Sigyn replied and got up to have a shower. She felt Loki’s eyes on her as she sauntered to their bathroom. She turned to face him in the door frame and saw how he had a pout on that handsome face of his “Oh, come on then” Loki leaped up and rushed to her side then she pulled him inside the bathroom while Loki closed the door behind him.

 


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The sun starting to set on Loki and Sigyn’s evening when they started to move towards their destination of the fancy gala being held at the Stuttgart Institute of Art (literally just made that up) to find Heinrich Schafer, and grab a hold of the rare element of Iridium and also make the world known of the upcoming takeover of their planet.  
The car ride was bumpy and yet soothed Sigyn into falling into exhaustion.  
Sigyn eyes began to droop as she tried so hard to stay awake for her husband, who looked so dashing in his lovely Midgardian suit. Sigyn began to fantasize what she and Loki could do after their plan had unfolded while he was in that suit.  
“Sleep Love,” Loki proclaimed as he started to notice that his sweet little wife’s eyes began to drop even further.  
“No. I’m fine, I can stay awake” Sigyn answered back while yawning very loudly. Loki wrapped the arm that was on his lap around Sigyn’s short frame and pressed her head into his shoulder.  
“Sleep,” Loki said firmly “I cannot have you collapsing on me and hurting our child just because you say you are fine when clearly you are not.” Loki’s now looked concerned at her “You haven’t been getting much sleep lately and I’m worried.”

Sigyn sighed and submitted into Loki’s reasoning. “Fine, only a little nap” Sigyn began to close her eyes and drift to sleep. “YOu better wake me up in time for our plan.” Sigyn mumbled.  
Loki chuckled and laid his head on hers. “I wouldn’t introduce ourselves to the world without you my love”

 

*A couple hours later*  
Sigyn was jolted awake by someone pushing her arm every so slightly. She took a large breath and stretched hers arms above her head. Sigyn felt strangely alone and realised that Loki was not beside her, a cough drew her attention towards the now open door and she saw Loki, in his suit and newly transformed staff that like a walking cane, smiling at her. Once she saw his smirk she calmed down instantly.  
Loki offered his hand to her and the blush deepened upon her cheeks as she joined hands with him. Loki help Sigyn out of the car and placed her arm at the crook of his arm. Loki smiled down at his wife with love and adoration in his eyes, Sigyn smiled back at him as they starting walking towards the back entrance of the Institute.  
“Hey” a guard stationed the door suddenly called out to the couple in his deep german accent. “You two can’t be here.”  
Loki and Sigyn looked at each other with confusion, then suddenly Loki smacked the guard down with his staff, knocking him out. Loki then took out his security pass and entered it onto the keypad to open the door, it worked.  
“Apparently we can” Sigyn said in a sweet and innocent tone while Loki held open the door for her to walk in while dipping to a deep bow while she passed him, she smirked at her corny romantic side that only her and his mother have seen.  
Loki quickly caught up to her and returned her arm back into his right arm. There they stood up on the balcony of the institue watching Heinrich Schafer deliver his speech. Loki pulled Sigyn towards the stairs and they both descended like a classic ballroom couple, looking dangerous, powerful but at the same time innocent and calm, as a calm classical piece was being played by the bad. Sigyn let go of Loki as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Loki quickly switch the hand in which the staff was in, did a little flip with the cane and hit the security guard next to the doctor directly into his face, all the while Sigyn hands were placed on her stomach, where her child is, with a calm expression on her face.

Loki grabbed the doctor by the throat and dragged him towards the double goat altar. Loki then flipped the poor doctor on the altar onto his back, Loki’s cane keeping him in place. The well dressed people around him started to panic and scream. Loki rummaged through his pockets to find the imaging device, while he was distracted unfortunately the doctor thought it was a good idea to try and break free, Sigyn grabbed ahold of the cane and placed the doctor firmly on the alter.  
“You’re not going anywhere,” Sigyn snarled at the defenceless man. “I’m afraid my husband and I are still in need of your services”  
Loki smirked and grabbed the device, Sigyn looked upon him with admiration while Loki aimed the device directly over the doctor’s eye. As the device descended into the eye socket of the poor innocent doctor Loki kissed Sigyn fully on the lips, they didn’t even notice the screams of both the doctor and the crowd. People ran towards the door away from the crazed couple that were kissing while murdering the doctor.  
Once Loki and Sigyn done both kissing and with the doctor, they walked out of the building very dramatically while transforming their clothing, Loki to his battle armour while Sigyn changed into a shorter version of the dress she was wearing. Loki confronting the crowd, Sigyn hid in the trees waiting for the so called “Avengers” to turn up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back. yay. Please review to help improve the story our just to encourage me to continue the story


End file.
